Diana Lombard
Diana is a serious, rational, and obsessive straight-A 16 year old student with nothing in common with her stepbrother. As an agent at The Center, she strives to bring more seriousness into Martin's life, and is Martin's female counterpart during investigations. Diana is at times quite jumpy and squeamish on missions, but shows great courage when called on. Not sharing Martin's love of the paranormal, she often tries to explain something with logic before it becomes apparently paranormal. Diana has the hardest time keeping her cool with her irresponsible stepbrother, and will generally slap, kick, beat or scream at him quite often. Regardless of Martin's quirky behavior, she loves him like her own real brother. She is usually seen with her two signature hair clips and her small purple shoulder bag. She also seems to be the bait on the majority of the missions and the "damsel in distress". Her best friend is Jenni Anderson. She is probably the second or first victim in the episodes including being cocooned by an acid spewing insect queen, becoming an evil half human-half spider, and being possessed by a vengeful spirit at a mountain lodge. When Martin is transformed by the monster, Diana uses her own skills to save him. In few episodes Diana wears Martin's U-Watch and uses it when he loses it while being transformed. When the next nine DigiDestined entered the Digital World from summer camp, Diana was left behind, as she had been at another camp. She did not see any of the other DigiDestined. However, she was reunited with Martin when he was sucked into a dimensional warp following his successful victory over Etemon. He could only stay for a short while, and had to leave when he realized that the Digital World was in bad shape and needed his help. Martin would later reunite with Diana again when he and the other DigiDestined entered the Real World to pursue Myotismon. Myotismon was seeking the tenth DigiDestined child. The other nine DigiDestined and Myotismon were specifically seeking the tenth Digivice. Kazemon, one of Myotismon's new henchmen, was the first to realize that Diana was the tenth DigiDestined. Though, when she was about to kill her, Diana turned around and Kazemon hid herself. She could never quite figure out why she couldn't kill Diana. Gatomon, Kari's Digimon, was the first one to find the tenth Digivice. She also realized that Kazemon and Diana were partners, and Kazemon remembered that she was looking for someone- looking for Diana. Gatomon and Kari gave Diana her Crest of Light. However, when Myotismon discovered that Kazemon was the tenth DigiDestined's partner, he held her captive to try to find the tenth DigiDestined. Diana turned herself in to stop the pain his minions were inflicting. In a final showdown, Martin tossed Diana her Digivice, but DemiDevimon swiped it from her hand. Myotismon attempted to end the battle by using Grisly Wing on Diana, but Gatomon stepped in and took the blow for her. When her data when back to the Digital World to be reborned, Kari and Diana's grief leads to the activation of the Crest of Light and the Digivice to glow, which DemiDevimon couldn't hold on. Martin caught the Digivice and threw it to Diana, and Kazemon digivolved into Mermaimon. All the other Digimon gave their power into one of Mermaimon's attacks- Ocean's Charm. Then, she uses the power to send a celestial trident through the heart of Myotismon. However, when the fog fails to disappear, Diana and Rocko guess that Myotismon isn't gone for good. When Myotismon returns, Diana and Rocko act on Gennai's prophecy by having Mermon and Mermaimon shoot tridents of light through the hearts of Martin and Raven Queen. This causes Ghostmon and Ravenmon to warp digivolve to Spiritmon and Thunderbirdramon. Digimon Zephyrmon Kazemon Mermaimon Crest The Crest of Light Digi-Egg The Digi-Egg of Light Mentor(s) Kari Kamiya Category:Digi-Destinies Category:Females